eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Epic Weapons 2.0
See also Category:Epic Weapons 2.0 for an alphabetical listing of the weapons. If you have lost or destroyed your Epic 2.0 weapon, or want a house version, seek out the Shady Erudite on the docks in Nektulos Forest. |width="50%"| |- |width="50%"| |width="50%"| |} Quests *Fighter Epic Weapon 2.0 Timeline *Mage Epic Weapon 2.0 Timeline *Priest Epic Weapon 2.0 Timeline *Scout Epic Weapon 2.0 Timeline Fighter #Quest rewards with: #*Towershield of the Protectors ''- for Plate Tanks'' #*Fist of the Protectors ''- for Brawlers'' #Quest rewards with: Receptacle of Time and Space #Quest rewards with: #* Protector's Long-Bow of Time and Space ''- for Plate Tanks'' #* Protector's Satchel of Time and Space ''- for Brawlers'' #Quest rewards with: #Quest rewards with: #*Berserker #**The Awakened Dragon's Temper #**Battle Coordination (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Battlemaster (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Bruiser #**The Awakened Gorynn's Fist #**Brutal Stand (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Void Strike (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Guardian #**The Awakened Vel'Arek #**Guardian (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Irresistible Force (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Monk #**The Awakened Hand of Serenity #**Master's Interpose (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Perfect Form (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Paladin #**The Awakened Truth of Marr #**Divine Will (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Pass Judgment (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Shadowknight #**The Awakened Sedition, Sword of the Bloodmoon #**Death's Devotion (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Gravebond (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #Quest rewards with: #*Berserker #**The Ascended Dragon's Temper #*Bruiser #**The Ascended Gorynn's Fist #*Guardian #**The Ascended Vel'Arek #*Monk #**The Ascended Hand of Serenity #*Paladin #**The Ascended Truth of Marr #*Shadowknight #**The Ascended Sedition, Sword of the Bloodmoon Mage #Quest rewards with: Jewel of The Three #Quest rewards with: Akashic Waystone #Quest rewards with: Band of the Infinite #Quest rewards with: Voidwrought Wand #Quest rewards with: #*Coercer #**The Awakened Eye of the Siren #**Mastermind (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Charged Warding (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Conjuror #**The Awakened Elemental Dominance #**Conflagration (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Planeswalker (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Necromancer #**The Awakened Vazaelle, the Mad #**Reap (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Reaper (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Illusionist #**The Awakened Mirage Star #**Chronal Mastery (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Timelord (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Warlock #**The Awakened Death's Grip #**Draw from the Void (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Void Mastery (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Wizard #**The Awakened Dragon's Marrow #**Fury of the Magus (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Magistratus (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #Quest rewards with: #*Coercer #**The Ascended Eye of the Siren #*Conjuror #**The Ascended Elemental Dominance #*Necromancer #**The Ascended Vazaelle, the Mad #*Illusionist #**The Ascended Mirage Star #*Warlock #**The Ascended Death's Grip #*Wizard #**The Ascended Dragon's Marrow Priest #Dogma Stone First quest #Dogma Jewel Second quest #Tears of Spiritual Devotion Third quest #Ranged item Fourth quest: #* (for Fury, Warden, Mystic, Defiler, Templar and Inquisitor) #* (for Channeler) Replaced as per 24.01.2017 patch #* (for Channeler) #**Petition to swap the bow for the blade, it's not an automatic swap if you've already gotten the bow. #Fifth Quest (Fabled Epic Reward) #*Channeler #**The Awakened Spiritbreaker, Eianosheoll's Folly #** Combat Awareness - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #** Emergency Power - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Defiler #** The Awakened Dream Scorcher #**Progenitor Spirit - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Retribution of the Fallen - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Fury #**The Awakened Wrath of Nature #** Embodiment of Nature - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #** Vortex of Nature - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Inquisitor #**The Awakened Penitent's Absolution #** Divine Righteousness - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #** Fanatics Focus - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Mystic #**The Awakened Spear of Obviation #**Strength of the Ancestors - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Wendigo - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Templar #**The Awakened Impact of the Sacrosanct #**Unbroken Faith - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Impart Faith - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Warden #**The Awakened Bite of the Wolf #**Nature's Grace - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Tunare's Chosen - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #Quest Mythical Epic Reward #*Channeler #**The Ascended Spiritbreaker, Eianosheoll's Folly #*Defiler #** The Ascended Dream Scorcher #*Fury #**The Ascended Wrath of Nature #*Inquisitor #**The Ascended Penitent's Absolution #*Mystic #**The Ascended Spear of Obviation #*Templar #**The Ascended Impact of the Sacrosanct #*Warden #**The Ascended Bite of the Wolf Scout #Quest rewards with: Golden Necklace of Rime #Quest rewards with #* for Assassin, Beastlord, Brigand, Dirge, Swashbuckler, Troubador #* for Ranger #Quest rewards with: Dola's Mother's Locket #Quest rewards with: Bristlebane's Envy #Quest rewards with: #*Assassin #**The Awakened Fang of Ichor #**Shadow Agent (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Shadow Trickery (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Beastlord #**The Awakened Claws of Khati Sha #**Altered Beast (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Savage Allies (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Brigand #**The Awakened Havoc, Blade of Treachery #**Crimson Swath (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Riot (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Dirge #**The Awakened Lamentation of the Intrepid #**Anthem of Battle (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Anthem of War (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Ranger #**The Awakened Eagle's Talon #**Heartseeker Hawk (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Unfetter (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Swashbuckler #**The Awakened Charm's Way #**Privateers Flourish (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Ruthless Finesse (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Troubador #**The Awakened Ayonic Axe #**Impassioned Rousing (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Maelstrom of Sound (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #Quest rewards with: #*Assassin #**The Ascended Fang of Ichor #*Beastlord #**The Ascended Claws of Khati Sha #*Brigand #**The Ascended Havoc, Blade of Treachery #*Dirge #**The Ascended Lamentation of the Intrepid #*Ranger #**The Ascended Eagle's Talon #*Swashbuckler #**The Ascended Charm's Way #*Troubador #**The Ascended Ayonic Axe Category:Epic Weapon 2.0 Timelines Category:Epics